starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
War-Forged Herd
The War-Forged herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent of Onea, they are a fierce, independent and deeply patriarchal society, where every individual is expected to pull their own weight. Their patron god is Kaia, and they revere the earth as their favored element. The Bloody Flank Clan is a sub-faction of the War-Forged herd. Culture Overview Onea is a tough and brutal continent, and the War Forged citizens match the landscape. Gruff, pugnacious and self-sufficient, the Forged are currently united as one herd under War Lord Hira, after centuries existing in segregated familial clans of varying sizes and influence. Although the Forged have a reputation in other herds as being uneducated, simplistic brutes, intellectual prowess is lauded, and complex, strategy-based games are a staple in households over the long winter months. Etiquette * Greetings tend to go one of two ways, depending on sex and rank. Dipping one's head is a mare's greeting, or less commonly, an inferior rank greeting a higher one. A single hoof stomp is a more "aggressive" greeting, and thus is conducted by stallions, the harder/louder the more impressive. * When parting ways, it’s commonplace to say "may the stone rest strong beneath your hooves" though this is commonly shortened to "stone beneath your hooves". * An exaggerated tail-flick (generally one that flips up over one's haunches) is often an inflammatory gesture, implying weakness/general disparagement on the part of the recipient, although the meaning can be varied and situational. This gesture is often called a "flip-tail" which coincidentally is a... less than polite term for an Aodhian. * With no real "class" system in place, there are few universal customs related to rank. The average Onean probably should ''show respect and deference to the War Lord, Stone Circle, Ambassadors and Shields, but there are no laws enforcing this, just as there aren't any from stopping a retalitory hoof to the face. But a herd member won't be jailed, fined or otherwise officially punished for failing to coduct themselves in a set manner. The only exception to this is if a Forged insults an Ambassador ''from another herd; depending on the severity of the breach and the ire of the Ambassador, punitive steps may be taken. Society and Family * Historically the War Lords of the numerous clans have not been particularly revered as "spiritual leaders" but rather just the toughest, most effective and efficient patriarchs to head the clan. Kaia was not thought to "speak through" or bless the War Lords, although with Hira's rise to power as the first female War Lord since the days of the God's War, some whisper if Kaia might have a hoof in the matter. Most equines however just think she's a tenacious, fierce pain in the rump who doesn't know her place. * With Skeldr Town so for north from the borders and warring clans, Onea has traditionally been a less than frequent vacation spot for members of the other herds. Trade was increased when War Lord Garok began construction of the War Lord's road, a maintained single path that led from the border of Eithne to Skeldr Town. The road allowed merchants from both Eithne and Onea to more easily travel between the two nations, as well as more casual visitors. Aodhians are generally well-received, as are the much rarer Serorans and Breimians, as usually they have interesting stories to tell. * Vagabonds are a very different story, and are rarely welcomed. Indeed, one of the many jobs of Raiders and Scouts alike is to seek out illegal Vagabond activity/camps and chase them out or, more commonly, capture them to be sent to Eithne as slaves in return from goods. The exceptions are Vagabonds who in some way contribute to the herd, such as legitimately hired Mercenaries, Bards in good standing, and the odd Vagabond Merchant. * Oneans are permitted to leave their herd to travel/sell their wares if they wish, although they are required to carry identification in the form of papers signed by the War Lord. The most common destination is of course Eithne, as Auqore and Sirith do not welcome outsiders, and Sedo is ridiculously far away. * With the unification of the herd, herd loyalty is expected: the War Lord's decree is law. The clans which were allied with the Stone Hooves and those that lived closest to what is now Skeldr Town have the easiest time with this, as they enjoy the benefits and protections of a thriving market and the War Lord's fortress. More remote, distant former clans chafe and at times outright ignore "herd" laws as they see fit, as enforcement is varied; they feel little incentive to follow laws that do not benefit them for a War Lord they've never met. For these remote sects, family loyalty is more important than herd loyalty. * Accordingly many Oneas live in groups of extended family, of varying size based on their location and prosperity. It's very common for an entire valley or hill to be populated by several generations of the same bloodlines; dissolving clans did not dissolve families or values. However, the economic boom of Skeldr Town as a centralized hub in the heart of Onea has been drawing more and more of the younger equines away from their familial lands. * The War Forged herd is deeply patriarchal, with clearly defined gender roles. Stallions are to be physically strong, mentally quick, and provide for their family and herd. Mares are considered weak and thus are less worthy, but are still vital to family and herd life as they raise the foals, and can be useful in a few other less physically demanding jobs. Mares traditionally do not hold higher strategic-based positions not so much because their intellect is questioned, but because it would be a slight to the males of their family to not hold powerful positions. * Mares are not "banned" from certain ranks, but nonetheless there has yet to be a female Raider or Shield, and rarely is one elected to the Stone Circle. Only recently have female Ambassadors been appointed, to much malcontent and unease, but it is nothing to the ire sparked by Hira's creation of the female-exclusive warrior rank of Valkyrie. * Stallions can and do have multiple wives. Mares are traditionally a status symbol but not strictly property, hearkening back to to days of separate clans. The higher ranked the stallion or the more influential his clan, the more wives he might be expected to have. * Non-heterosexual relationships are not banned, but they are frowned upon, as the individuals are not seen as living up to the requirements of their supposed gender. Non-cis and non-binary equines baffle the majority of Oneans even further, falling so far off of the spectrum of what is "normal" and fits comfortably in the Onean box of gender roles and identity. * With such a strong emphasis on productivity, the Forged are not very tolerant of physical and mental disabilities, and are a fairly ableist society. If an equine with a disability can still find a way to contribute to the herd, they are not at large risk of being culled, but without a means to support them-self or a family willing to care for them without unnecessary strain, the risk becomes much higher. Exceptions are often made for equines disabled in the line of their work, as well are retired elders. Education * the Forged have a reputation as uneducated barbarians, which is only partially accurate. Higher learning such as philosophy, calligraphy, grammar, and even reading and writing are not standard education. Instead almost every village or region hosts at least one Caenna, who imparts basic education into the foals spanning religion, basic household and outdoor skills, and arithmetic, skills that nearly ever War-Forged needs in their life. * Experience is valued higher than "book" learning, so once a child is old enough to begin learning a specialized skill, they often apprentice under an adult in their village or family. Depending on the nature of the apprenticeship and its proximity to a Guild hall, an apprentice may then seek out to become a Journeyman in a Guild. Beauty and Art * Beauty "standards" are fairly diverse in Onea due to the long history of isolated clans, but there are some common denominators. Muted, earth-tone coats tend to be more highly valued than bright, flashy coat colours, and near-white coats (greys, cremellos, perlinos) are often considered a bit garish- with the exception of equines from the more northern, snowy areas. In that same vein, "loud" coat patterns (lots of spots, brindling, chimera, somatic) are often less desired than more minimally marked coats- although this has shifted marginally in recent years, due no doubt to the increased contact with Aodhians. * Roman noses and straight profiles are seen as being stronger and more pleasing to the eye than overly tapered, dished faces. * There is no strong breed preference or standards in Onea; unicorns are of course the "true" children of Kaia, but any horse, pegasus or hippocamp can be a child of the earth, and unicorns do not hold advantage or dominion over the other breeds. Kirins, on the other hoof, are another bag of rocks altogether. * Strong, stocky body types are considered the most attractive to the average Onean. Historically Kaia's herd has always been one of shorter stature (lower centers of gravity being the better to traverse treacherous mountains with) but again, such increased contact with Aodhians has resulted in a new and growing desire for bigger, taller equines- but the vast majority of the herd is and prefers shorter, stouter forms with all the subtlety and wrecking power of an avalanche. Some real-world examples of horse breeds with "trypical" Onean conformation are: haflingers, fell ponies, norwegian fjords, welsh cobs, and norikers. * A lot of the "higher" arts enjoyed by the other herds (painting, sculpting, etc) are seen as somewhat of a waste of time, and is rarely taught. The exception to this is woven tapestries, which the War Forged have elevated into a prestigious and cultivated art form, and can be quite a sought after collection piece for connoisseurs of fine art in the other herds. The tapestries are often massive and detailed, depicting stories, legends, and otherwise notable events, both of the herd at large and of individual families. They are usually rich in colour, and get passed down through families from generation to generation. It is the rare Onean whose family doesn't own at least one small tapestry. Most commonly the weavings are done by elders of the family, as younger and more vital equines are needed in other jobs. * Perhaps surprising, the War Forged also have a strong liking for delicate, intricately detailed jewlery and metal accessories, and they vaule quality over quantity. Most Forged- mares and stallions both- have at least one treasured metal accessory, however small, that they wear or display in social situations.These pieces too are often passed down as family heirlooms. Births, Weddings, and Deaths * Pregnancy and Birth Because of the limited resources on Onea, the equines must be careful with how quickly and often they reproduce. Foals are a treasure, but they must be brought forth sustainably. It is frowned upon for those ailing or physically less competent to have children, although not strictly forbidden. Any who wish to conceive must receive permission from the Stone Circle. If a mare finds herself pregnant before intended, she must present herself to the Circle. If they deny her the right to the foal, she is to see a medic for the appropriate herbs. The birth of a foal is often celebrated quietly by their family, as nearly all foals born had to be petitioned for and thus are desired and cause for great joy. There is no formal ceremony, presentation, or dedication, save for whatever customs the foal's family might still adhere to from their former clan. Foal birth is almost always undertaken in the parent's home, with a Medic or Midwife present. The construction of the new Midwife Guild Hall in Skeldr Town also allows for foal birth in the Hall itself, but most Oneans prefer the comfort and traditionalism of a home-birth. * Weddings Marriages are not a particularly big deal for the War Forged- or at least not the "ceremonial" aspect of them, due in large part to the now united herd's long history of insular, often isolated clans. Then, marriages might have been arranged to strengthen alliances between clans, or pawn off a resource-draining child, or even for love. As a united herd, marriages are indeed more commonly undertaken for love, but arranged marriage is still very much a thing for older, more traditional families that remember their history. Technically marriages must be “blessed” by the War Lord, a rule instated by War Lord Garok at time of unification so that he might be able to keep tabs on his herd, and more importantly any resulting children, the numbers of which must be carefully controlled so as not to exceed herd resources. It can be difficult however for couples to seek out the War Lord, especially during the winter months when many passes and routes are closed. It is quite common and accepted for couples to agree to marriage and for all intents and purposes, to be married, until the opportunity to seek Hira’s blesing arises, most often at the Flower Festival held each spring, just above Mt. Skeldr’s treeline. Most commonly, a marriage ceremony is conducted by the family head or elder. The spouses-to-be spend the morning be groomed by their friends and family, their hair often done up in elaborate braids with ribbons and flowers for mares and stallions alike. Any jewelry or accessories owned will likely be worn as well. The equines and their families will gather, and listen as the engaged couple exchanges short vows of dedication. In many families, the couple will then plant a tree seedling and then using a stone knife to make a shallow cut somewhere on their bodies, they will allow some of their blood to "water" the seedling, binding themselves not only to each other but the earth and Kaia. Polygamy is practiced in Onea, although as more equines strike out from their ancestral lands to Skeldr Town, they are unable to support larger families and are likely to take only one spouse. A polygamous group is traditionally always a stallion with multiple wives, rather than a mixed group of mares and stallions, or one mare and multiple stallions. There are now laws against such groupings, it is just something that is not done. * Burial Funerals are generally a private and quiet affair. The most common funeral practice is for the deceased equine's body to be buried in the earth, and again for a tree, or flowers, or even crops to be planted at the burial site. The body returns to Kaia’s embrace and nourishes the earth, as well as the next generation. Such burial sites are often kept private, though not always. Air and sea burials also occur, although sea burials are uncommon for any that haven't spent their life on ships. Air burials are often chosen by the deceased in their last days, as they undertake a solitary journey up the exposed face of Mt. Skeldr until they can go no further, leaving their bodies to decompose in the wind. Such a death is considered very worthy, and acts as dual honor to Alya as well as Kaia, to whom all things eventually return. Laws * I. Do not speak flippantly or in mockery of the earth mother Kaia*, she whom blesses the land with fertility enough to grow food. * II. The War Lord's word is law, and dissent is not to be tolerated. The mountain stands united. * III. ''' '''Contribute to the herd, or consume not its resources. * IV. ''' '''Be sparing and critical of what you take from Kaia’s earth; those who greedily take what cannot be sustained shall not be tolerated. * V. Do not kill or injure your herd mates in cold-blood. Only in self-defense is it permissible to attack another equine who contributes to the herd. * VI. Do not bear children without permission. Unauthorized offspring may be culled to Eithne. * Vll. Do not engage in sexual acts outside of marriage. Reproduction must be carefully controlled so as not to exceed resources; lasciviousness is careless. * VIIl. Do not cross into the borders of another herd without permission. * IX. ' Plow or disturb no new land without permission; ''' Kaia's earth is not infinite and must be carefully preserved. Trees are especially sacred and not to be torn down lightly. '''Consequences of Breaking the Law * Demotions are rare in most ranks, generally occurring only among the "higher" ranking individuals of the herd. Raiders historically are the most likely to be demoted, but the Stone Circle, Shields, and Scouts are not immune. Even the odd Merchant has been demoted when caught scamming, stealing or generally sowing chaos and malcontent. Valkyries too can be demoted. Demotion occurs when a herd member fails to uphold the values of both their herd and rank. First time offenders generally receive only a warning, but the severity of the breach is relevant and can even result in culling. A Raider who was too rough in upholding the law would receive a warning; a Raider who skimmed money/valuables without reporting them would be demoted, and a Raider who aided Vagabonds or other herd enemies would be culled. * Imprisonment is rare, as the Forged wish to waste no resources on an equine who at best is not contributing to the herd, and at worst is a detriment to society. The War Lord's fortress has a small number of cells used to hold criminals until they are either released, or culled to Aodh. Occasionally a stallion who imbibed too much alcohol might find himself spending the night in one of these cells, but it is something that rarely occurs more than twice per individual, as the Forged have no room for a drunkard in society. * Culling '''is a vital aspect of War Forged society. Life is sacred to the followers of Kaia, and the idea of a death penalty is abhorrent to them. Consigning a criminal or non-useful herd member to a life of slavery however is just fine. A Forged citizen who finds themself too often on the wrong side of the law is at risk of being sent to Eithne in chains, as are weak/disabled equines who are unable to contribute to the herd's resources in some way, and have no able-bodied and productive family members to vouch and care for them. An elderly, arthritic retired farmer is not at risk of being culled so long as he has a family to care for him, which is another reason family is so vital to War Forged life. If the same horse had no family, and it was a lean year for Onea, then he would be at risk. '''Religion Devotion to Kaia is universal throughout virtually all of Onea, for it is Kaia who provides the land which keeps the herd alive. It is not uncommon for Oneans to also have affinities for the other gods, particularly Alya, but Kaia remains at the root of their faith. Kaia is not seen by the War-Forged as a jealous or particularly vengeful god, so long as her land and all that grows on it remain respected and treasured. Although many homes may feature a small shrine to Kaia, plenty do not, preferring to commune with the earth mother through their work, out on the land. It is customary to ask for Kaia's blessing when planting new crops, but that is a private affair which varies from farmer to farmer. Skeldr Town features a stone statue of each god situated in more or less the town's square, and it is common for equines to leave a flower or lock of their own hair at the base of the statues after paying homage, no matter which god it actually is. Views On The Other Gods * Cascade: Next to Kaia and Alya, Cascade is the next most worshiped god in Onea, mainly among those who live and work near the sea. Cascade is seen as a flighty, capricious and jealous god who is not to be scorned lest she turn the sea against you. Sailors offer her prayers and tokens for safe voyages, and her Blessings are revered among them. * Argus: The god of arcane is probably the least worshiped by the Forged, who view his Blessings as superfluous, impractical, and untrustworthy. Argus is seen as a weak, duplicitous god; not a villain, exactly, but not to be trusted either. * Alya: Revered almost as regularly as Kaia, especially among those equines who live upon the slopes of Skeldr. Alya is seen similarly to Cascade, viewed as tempestuous and prone to sudden change, and not to be relied on, but only respected. It is considered fairly good luck to have one of her Blessings. * Ignacio: The fire god has never been heavily worshipped in Onea, but his Blessings are considered useful enough, and do not reflect poorly on the recipient. Despite this, Ignacio himself is viewed as a vain, hedonistic god who values power and beauty over functionality. Holidays, Celebrations, and Ceremonies Flower Festival The Flower Festival takes place every spring on Onea, after the first buds have blossomed and the snows have melted. The festival is the largest holiday collectively celebrated by this independent, often fragmented herd, with equines traveling from far and wide to the base of Skeldr, where the War Lord and Skeldr Town host an enormous, 10 day festival. Winter marriages are officially sanctioned by the War Lord and the Stone Circle, criminal pardons may be dolled out, and monitored duels are permitted, so that winter grievances may be addressed and put in the past. Farmers and merchants unveil the first of their spring crops and wares, musicians and bards perform from sun-up until long after the stars have risen, and young mares and stallions look eagerly for potential flings and mates as equines from all over Onea congregate in one place. Impromptu races, sparring matches, and other displays of strength and prowess are very common. It is a time of laughter, dancing, and glorying in the beauty of Kaia’s spring. Playable Ranks * War Lord * Shield * Stone Circle * Ambassador (War Forged) * Valkyrie * Raider * Scout * Medic * Weather Witch * Guild Member * Craftsmaster * Journeyman * Stationary Merchant * Traveling Merchant * Caenna * Farmer * Herder Notable Figures anyone who survives their first winter Mythical Familiars * Pygmy Gryphon Willful, independent and hardy, these creatures are accurate representations of most Oneans. Considered to be a creation by Alya and Kaia, the gryphons are difficult to tame but to win one's loyalty is to win a companion for life. * Lindworm Golem Relegated to the stuff of near-legend, recent stories of these massive creatures of earth and stone have been cropping up recently. Golems are said to choose their owners, and will be commanded by no other. They exist as inert stones, until a true child of the earth calls to them... and then they answer, inert no more. * ???? * pikachu (shiny) History Ancient Society Although most Oneans are of the opinion that they had always existed as separate clans prior to the Stone Hoove's War, this is not true. When Kaia created the unicorns, they were a herd, ''and she walked among them. Valuing independence and ingenuity, Kaia largely allowed her mortals to govern themselves, and they eventually elected their first War Lord- a female, in homage to Kaia, the fertile earth mother. All subsequent War Lords were female, and were closer to Kaia than any of her other mortals, for even then the god preferred to observe more than interfere... '''Gods War' ... until Ignacio and his kirins attacked Breim, obliterating the capital and enslaving survivors. Shocked and furious, Kaia along with Alya and Cascade attempted to reason with the fire god, but Ignacio's sights were already set on Onea, and his kirins were marching towards Skeldr. Outraged, Kaia rallied her unicorns and met the kirins head on in battle, leading the fight along with the current War Lord, Vala. With Cascade abstaining from the war, Alya soon joined Kaia in the effort to push the kirins back to Valore, and it marked the first time that the species intermingled, both with each other as well as the other gods. With the eventual assistance of the wounded but absolutely furious Argus, the three gods of earth, air and arcane performed the Smothering, destroying every last kirin and with them, the poisoned bond shared with Ignaico. Thus fire was freed, but it was also broken, and the balance of the elements skewed horribly. Ignacio fled to the Starscape, and the remaining gods agreed to withdraw from the mortal realm, and interfere no more. Aftermath The death of their War Lord Vala had fractured the Northern Herd; with Kaia’s withdrawal at the end of the war, the Herd was shattered. The War Lord who had risen with Vala’s death tried valiantly to assert his leadership and to keep the battered unicorns united, but to no avail. As the unicorns limped home, picking up stragglers along the way, they segregated themselves into familial groups, hunkering down on their mountainside once more and resolutely turning their attentions away from the extravagant, inflammatory herds of the south. Some groups settled in the rolling forests that made up the base of the mountains; others traded the comforts of the foothills for the tactical advantages of the mountain slopes, living upon Skeldr’s rocky face. Still others settled along the eastern cliffs, and took up a more seafaring way of life. Although few hippocampi had traveled with the initial return delegation, over the years a slow trickle made their way to these northern waters and make up the bulk of the sailing clans to this day. Unicorns made up the majority of the clans at first, but as pegasi found themselves well-suited to the terrain, they flourished, and alongside them the adaptive horse as well. The clans entrenched themselves in their sectors of the continent, and broken by the war, fell to fighting over Kaia’s bountiful land, raiding constantly from each other until Garok of the Stone Hooves rose and conquered them all, uniting the clans for the first time since the Gods War. Perhaps of all the gods, Kaia adhered the most to the decree of keeping her hooves out of her mortal’s business. Certainly she blessed them with more favorable crop conditions that one might generally find at such elevation, and she occasionally deigned to speak to those of her children worthy enough to ascend the mighty peaks wrought by her hooves and pay homage to her shrine. But she kept and keeps her distance, regretting the destruction that raged so many years before. Present Day * 1646: Stone Hooves war begun by War Lord Garok * 1651: Hira is born to Garok and Hetta * 1667: War ends with clan unification under Garok * 1678: Bloody Flanks storm Skeldr attempting a coup. Garok is killed, as is Flank leader Thigain. Hira assumes power and banishes the Flanks * 1697: Hira creates the Valkyrie rank * 1700: Hira reinstates the Guild system War-Forged in-game timeline of events Locations * Mount Skeldr The largest known mountain in all of Onea, Skeldr is the iconic landmark of the continent. Located in the north east, Skeldr marks the divide between habitable land, and the frigid, unforgiving peaks of the arctic. Or so it’s assumed; no equine has gone through those northern passes and returned. Skeldr is often wreathed in clouds and mist, giving it the appearance, from a distance, of floating upon clouds. Or at other times, of an invisible peak of immeasurable height. The base of Skeldr is, like most of Onea, covered in a dense forest, largely coniferous trees. As elevation increases, so the trees decrease, until there is only rock, and snow. But within that treeline lies many vast meadows that bloom spectacularly in the spring and summer, and small streams that swell with cold, clear water with every snow melt. At the summit of Skeldr, there are two shrines; one for Kaia, and one for Alya. Although the might and majesty of Skeldr are attributed to Kaia, only a fool would ascend into the thin, blowing frigid air without paying homage to the goddess of air. Life on a mountain is harsh; the elements are not to be scorned. * Skeldr Town Located within the treeline on the lower slopes of Mount Skeldr, (and placed well out of the path of typical avalanches), Skeldr Town is the largest permanent settlement in Onea. Founded by War Lord Garok after he united the clans, the town has experienced rapid growth, and now is a booming hub of activity. Many equines have stone houses situated just outside of the central market, whereas many merchants and traders choose to live with their wares, above or adjacent to their shops. The Ambassador’s official residencies are located in this central square, although the Ambassadors are not required to use them. There are shrines to all of the gods situated in the square, although less impressive than the two shrines of Skeldr’s peak. The War Lord’s permanent quarters, a stone fortress built partially in the mountain’s side, is located just outside of the town, further up the mountain. Adjacent and below the town, the settlement gives way to forest, where many other equines make their homes. * Skeldr Market A sub-set of Skeldr Town, the market has grown in such staggering degrees as to merit its own name, though it still resides in the town. The market is, well, a market, largely a place where goods change hooves. The only equines that live in the market are some shopkeepers and their families/apprentices, if they are unwilling to leave their goods alone. Some stalls and booths are temporary, others are permanent. It is a lively, colourful, bustling area of Onea. * Sunken Hoof Bay Protected by jagged rocks and strong, unpredictable and utterly dangerous currents, Sunken Hoof bay was blasted into existence during the God’s War. With rocky, dangerous shores on one side and dense, forbidding forest on the other, It is of little use to any honest faring folk. Thus, the Bay is a hot spot for pirating and smuggling activity, and somewhere in that dense, dark surrounding forest, resides a semi-permanent black market location. Unwary equines trekking through that area of Onea might find themselves… discouraged, from traveling any closer. * The Eastern Cliffs of the Farmlands ''' The farmlands, a loosely named area of Onea southeast of Skeldr, is an auspiciously fertile and mild place in which the majority of Onea’s crops are grown in the short summers. The uncharacteristically rich soil is thought to be a gift from Kaia, for without it few if any crops could be sustained. Not all of the farmlands are used for crops- herders range the area with their flocks as the seasons turn. The coast along this area is marked by soaring cliffs, overlooking the sea. In the fall and winter the cliffs are often shrouded in rolling mist and sea spray. * The Narrows The most southern point of Onea, the Narrows look out across the channel into the neighboring continent of Sirith. The water is calm, but few equines dare the crossing, for all know that the dense forests across the channel are far from hospitable, though the forests on Onea’s side are far from an ideal picnic location. There are more leafy trees in this forest than those trees farther north. * War Lord's Road Began by Garok, the War Lord’s Road is a painstakingly crafted road that leads from the base of Mount Skeldr, through the depths of the forests and all the way to the borders of Eithne. The road, while “finished” under Hira’s rule, is still being worked upon to improve footing, and is patrolled by Raiders (and sometimes, Scouts) to keep the road as safe as possible for travelers and Merchants. '''Herd Relations low lander scum (but maybe give us some of your trade goods ayyy) * '''Aodh Herd' - You're dumb but we love you(r money)' They may be frilly, pompous, useless excuses for equines, but they are also the herd’s greatest ally, so they must be doing something right. Despite the history surrounding the infamous God’s War, the herds of Onea and Eithne have forged a friendship over the centuries, trading the Forged’s culls for Aodhian goods and luxuries alike. Soft as the fire horses tend to be, their Chevaliers are a mighty force in their own right. The united clans are glad for the promise of their assistance, should it ever be needed. The feeling is mutual, naturally; the protection of Onea makes Ignacio’s people virtually untouchable, or so it seems. War Lord Hira and the late King Solaris had developed an increasingly warm friendship, and trade between the two nations blossomed during those years, ushering in an era of greater material wealth and comfort for the Forged, their food reserves bolstered by the many exotic foods of their neighbors. Most recently, the Forged have agreed to support their ally in its war against Serora. * '''Breim Herd - Tunnels Are a Ridiculous Life Choice' The Forged know very little of this herd beyond the fact that their trade items are interesting, if somewhat out of place within the northern culture. There is a bit of rivalry between the two where gemstone trade is concerned, and Breimen distrust festers a mutual feeling of suspicion. Otherwise, the Forged are rather indifferent to the strange equines that hide away underground. * Serora Herd - New phone who dis Traditionally Serorans may as well not have existed where Onea’s denizens are concerned. Yes, Alya’s pegasi fought alongside them during the God’s War, perhaps even saved them if legend is true, but that means little to a generation centuries removed from the deed. Sedo is so far away that trade borders on the unfeasible. Although recent years have seen the two nations making an effort, sending Ambassadors from each side, they never managed to procure lasting trade or policy agreements. Currently, War Forged is at war with Serora, supporting their long time ally of Aodh. * Talori Herd - f*cking pirates Seemingly indifferent, most equines of Onea have little time for the water horses. Talori potions are often acquired second-hoof via Aodh at a tidy profit. Rumor has it that Cascade’s people are terrified of the Forged, but that’s neither here nor there. They are too far away to be a threat or even reasonably useful, aside from some "friendly" raiding between sea raiders and the Talorian rogues. * Vagabonds' - if I see you, you're already dead' Vagabonds are a drain on precious resources if they do not contribute in some way to the herd; any such Vagabond best be very wary setting hoof on Onean soil, risking being sent packing at best and sent to Aodh in chains at worst. Legitimately hired Mercenaries, Bards in good standing, and the odd Vagabond Merchant are allowed, but their presence is carefully monitored. Category:Faction Category:Herd